


My dearest Soulmate

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Desmond never thought he'd meet his soulmate, always running from place to place to avoid the SPC and Templars alike. What happens when the first thing he sees after waking up from a coma is the soulmate in question?





	My dearest Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially my second work, I will try to update-trust me on that-see the end for more notes

Desmond Miles, 18 years old, bartender, lives with Jacob Frye in a college dorm. His dorm mates and long time friends were Shaun Hastings, Rebecca Crane, and Evie Frye. 

He escaped two abusive households, Miles- who ignored him and trained him constantly to become the next leader of the Assassins- a famous Mafia gang. 

He was later captured and trapped inside the Vidic household, Warren Vidic, who was one of the ring leaders of the Templars, a rival Mafia gang. They tortured him for over a year before he finally escaped and was now under the Frye’s protection. 

He went to NYU, and was now currently crossing the golden gate bridge, on his way to his job all the way across the city. He didn’t have a car, his motorcycle was in repair currently, so he was walking, and had to leave early to make it. 

A tourist helicopter flew above the bridge, he saw them recording and taking selfies, hopefully none of them dropped their phones. He walked a little ways behind a middle aged woman, who was on the phone. 

She hung up a couple minutes later, and then ran to the nearest ledge, Desmond didn’t even think, and grabbed her just in time as her body went over the ledge. Unfortunately gravity wasn’t on his side, and his body went over too. 

He hung on tight to the ledge, he screamed for help, but no one was walking on the bridge at this time of day when work and school were still in session. 

One of the tourists spotted what was going on, and they flew above him, his grip was slipping, and the woman was begging him not to let her go - he didn’t intend to either way. His grip finally slipped, the metal was always moist from the cold air, especially at this time of season. 

He fell, and a tear slipped from his eye as he thought that he was going to die. He wouldn’t ever get to meet his soul mate, Ratonhnhaké:ton Kenway, splayed across his left wrist in simple cursive. 

He had taken the time to learn the name, and had said goodnight to it every night before bed. He wouldn’t ever get to say it in person, but there was a chance that this woman would. It was a split second decision before he tightly wrapped his body around her smaller form, and held them upright in the air, giving her a better chance of survival. 

He felt searing pain in his legs, no doubt taking the pressure of hitting the water, and he blacked out, the outline of a coast guard speeding towards them. 

=  
Connor was making snacks for the basketball game, which would start in five minutes, Ezio and Altair arguing over who would get control of the remote, wrestling it back and forth. “Come on novice, just give him the damn remote.” 

Malik was sitting in a recliner near the back playing a mobile app on his phone, Kadar by his feet texting his soulmate, whom he had met a few weeks ago. Leonardo, who was making bruschetta rolled his eyes at Ezio, “Ezio, quit being such a child and let him have the remote.” 

They both responded with a heated “NO!” and then Ezio gripped to hard, changing the channel just as the game started, “YOU IDIOT PEACOCK!” “SHUT UP OLD MAN!” 

It was the news channel, and Connor was momentarily distracted by the headline stating ‘breaking news’. “Wait, keep it on there for a second.” That grabbed everyone’s attention, and they watched it, wondering what had Connor so interested.

“-Two minutes ago we received footage of two individuals falling off the golden gate bridge. As you all may well know, we have held a record of two months that no one has fallen. Here is the footage.” 

It showed a man grabbing a woman who was jumping off, her momentum pulled him over as well and Connor felt his breath hitch. They zoomed in on his face, him looking up desperately and calling for help, while the woman’s wimpers not to let go and the swoosh of a chopper was the background noise. 

He cried a tear as he slipped, and it was as if slow motion started, that split second that he looked up one last time, before the plummeted down into the water below. The man had quickly enveloped the woman with his larger body and had them straight in the air. 

His legs hit the water first, and he suddenly propelled himself back, breaking their fall with his body. Beyond that, the coast guard dragged them out of the water quickly, and the footage was cut.

“We just came in contact with the male’s friends, right now we have Jacob Frye here with us. Jacob confirmed the man’s identity earlier, his name is Desmond Miles, 18, and currently student of NYU.” 

Connor rubbed the left side of his neck, where it was bandaged, covering up the name Desmond Miles in simple cursive, but he convinced himself that there were a lot of Desmond Miles in the world. 

“We had Jacob’s permission earlier to release Desmond’s soulmate’s name in hopes that they would respond as this is being broadcasted nationally.”

Jacob then took over, and held up a simple paper that said: ‘Ratonhnhaké:ton Kenway.’ The others looked back at him horrified, and Connor felt like he couldn’t breathe, his soulmate could be dead. His soulmate, the person he’s been looking for since he was seventeen could be dead.

“My name is Jacob Frye as you already know Kenway, I had this broadcasted in hopes that you would see it, or a friend or family member would and pass on the message. I am Desmond’s roommate at NYU, and his guardian, being 24. 

My number is 917-XXX-XXX, please contact me as soon as you can to discuss this in private. Thankyou, that is all.” 

Connor started to hyperventilate, still stuck on the fact that his soulmate could be dead, last moments looking up at a camera, fuck, he had cried and Connor hadn’t even been there. He should have looked harder, they went to the same university for fucks sake. He could have tried harder, and found him. 

He barely registered Malik shaking him and trying to get him to respond, while Leonardo was holding out his phone, written down phone number in his other hand. 

It was ten minutes of this before another alert was made. 

“We bring you an update, the medics on standby were able to revive Desmond, and the woman was alive. Desmond has severe injuries, and his spine is fractures, and one leg was previously dislocated. 

He is now being admitted into a nearby private hospital. Desmond’s soulmate in question has yet to respond, and this alert will go on all night if need be.” 

That drove Connor into action, he all but snatched the phone and number from Leonardo and dialed rapidly. 

“Hello? This is Jacob Frye speaking.” “Y-Yes, hello, this is Ratonhnhaké:ton Kenway, I’m calling about Desmond.” 

“Kenway, thank god, I looked you up and just know that we’re both fucked if you don’t get over here as soon as you can. The SPC (Soulmate protection center) are here and their pissed. They also looked you up, and found out that you not only were older than him, but a few dorm buildings away, they rushed over to the hospital and are now demanding custody of Desmond. 

“I was able to get the police involved, legally I still have protection over him, so they can’t touch him, but that won’t hold off unless you sign the papers as well.” 

“What exactly are they planning?” Grabbing his car keys and was by the door, the others hurriedly put things away and Ezio and Malik had their own keys as well. 

“They’re trying to sue you for not finding your soulmate sooner, and are saying you didn’t find him on purpose.” Connor gritted his teeth. 

“But it’s not-” “I know it’s not true idiot, I had confirmed that you had no idea, he was under Frye protection for a reason, we made it impossible to find him on purpose, it’s a risk already that we broadcasted this nationally, since he’s still hiding from the Templar gang and that little bitch Warren. I’ve got Rooks all over the place on the lookout, so when you come to the hospital, make sure you mention your name to anyone walking around the premises with brown coats and hats.”

“Alright, which hospital?” “Brookdale hospital and medical center. Had to make sure it was private enough that it would be difficult for any Templars to slip through.” 

“Alright, I will see you soon.” 

“And I as you.” 

Connor hung up and sighed, “Brookdale hospital and Medical center, apparently Desmond had Templars after him, that’s why the leader of the Rooks is with him.” 

He walked out the door and rubbed his eyes, he still couldn’t see straight, “Hey Altair, do you think you could drive for me, I still can’t see straight.”

=  
They sped to the hospital and Connor pointed at a nearby guy with a brown long coat and hat. “Stop so I can talk to him.” Altair glared at the guy, “Why?” Connor rolled his eyes, “He’s a rook, and I have to let him know I’m here so I can sign papers and not get mauled.” 

They drove by and Connor rolled down his window. “My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton Kenway, I’m here to see Desmond Miles and sign papers that Jacob Frye, your leader; mentioned on the phone.”

The rook was still suspicious, but nodded, “Go the back way and Evie should be there to escort you. Be careful, Templars and Assassins alike have been prowling just outside the area, and the place is crawling with SPC sympathetic cops, so don’t mention your name to anyone beyond this point except to Evie and Jacob.”

It wasn’t long before they found a girl waving at them and jumping up and down, the rook they saw before walking away from their direction. 

They parked under the shade of a tree and met up with her, “Thank god you’re here, Desmond just showed signs of walking up, you almost missed it.”

**Author's Note:**

> so how did you like it? Please give me feedback okay? I'm really insicure about these things and it helps for people to voice their opinion on it. Also don't forget to check out my patreon, I like to interact with the people who like my work. It does also help when people give you food in return for your hard work. ;D
> 
> patreon.com/RinOniichan


End file.
